The Truth Will Come Out
by WorgenDeathKnight
Summary: This is a short story about Xena and Gabrielle's relationship. Fammeslash. Xena/Gabrielle. I do NOT own the characters


**The Truth Will Come Out**

Xena woke up to find the campsite empty except her and their belongings. Gabrielle was nowhere to be seen.  
Xena got up and got dressed, then started packing her things. Gabrielle entered the camp. "Mornin, where were you?"  
Xena asked. "Showering and getting dressed." Gab answered putting her stuff away. When they had finished packing  
they headed off to the next town. "Where do you want to go?" Xena asked. "Home" Gab mumbles. "What?" Xena asked.  
"I wanna go home to Potidea" Gab repeated. "Ok, we'll go see your family, then we can go see my mom" Xena replied.

"No, I mean I want to go home and stay there alone" Gabrielle told her. Bitterly. "Why?" Xena asked. "It doesn''t matter"  
Gab answered. "It does, you're my best friend and if something has upset you it matters" Xena told her.  
"Just let me off the horse" Gab said. "No, not until you tell me" Xena told her. "I don''t have to tell you" Gab replied.  
"I deserve to know why you're leaving me" Xena almost shouted. Gabrielle stayed silent. Xena calmed herself down and  
decided to try and get her to stay. "Stay with me" Xena suggested. "No" Gabrielle said. "Please stay" Xena pled.

"No" Gabrielle replied. "Don't leave me" Xena begged. "I'm going" Gabrielle told her "Please, if you love me, stay" Xena  
begged. "I don''t love you" Gabrielle lied. "I love you...you're my best friend" Xena told her. "Oh, well I love you like that"  
Gabrielle told her. "So stay with me please" Xena asked again. "Fine" Gabrielle mumbled. "Good" Xena mumbled. They  
rode on for a few hours in silence. "Gabrielle, why did you want to go home?" Xena questioned. "I can't say" Gabrielle  
replied. Xena got off Argo and pulled Gabrielle down too. Xena held her so she couldn''t run.

"Talk to me, whatever it is I'll be here, I'll help you, and I'll protect you" Xena told her. Gabrielle looked at the ground  
and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Xena pulled Gabrielle to her and hugged her comfortingly. Gabrielle cried  
into Xena's shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around her. When Gab stopped crying, they sat down on a smooth  
rock. "Tell me what's wrong you'll feel better" Xena told her."I might not, it might make things worse, you might hate me"  
Gab told her. "I won't, I could never hate you, don''t you know that by now? I love you" Xena reassured her.

"I...I'm in love with you." Gab told her. "Finally, I was wondering when you was goin to tell me" Xena said smiling.  
"You knew?" Gab asked shocked. "Yeah, I knew" Xena answered. "How?" Gabrielle asked. "it was obvious" Xena  
answered. "It Was?" Gab asked blushing. "Yeah, the amount of times you wanted to take a bath together and you'd  
watch me undress and get in first. The amount of times you'd want to cuddle before we go to sleep and kiss me on the  
cheek. Your hands just grazing my breasts every time you put your arms around me on Argo. The amount of times you  
pretended to be asleep and kissed me on the mouth, saying you was dreaming about someone else."

Xena answered and Gabrielle blushed more. "Why didn''t you say anything?" Gabrielle asked. "Because I wanted you to  
tell me in your own time and I wanted you to do those things...i'm in love with you too" Xena told her. "You do?"Gab asked.  
"No you can't...you like guys, though you haven't been with one in ages. though you could have just said that so you wouldn't  
hurt my feelings. But why would you...you've told me about past lovers..." Gabrielle was interrupted by Xena's lips. They kissed  
passionately, Xena put her hands on Gabrielle's hips and Gabrielle put her hands in Xena's hair.

They parted when they needed air. "I'll have to remember to do that more, if you keep stopping me like that" Gab said quietly.  
"I'll look forward to it" Xena replied."I love you" Gabrielle told her. "I love you too" Xena told her smiling. "Will you marry me?"  
Xena proposed. "We only just got together" Gab said. "Yeah, but we already know we're goin to spend eternity together, we  
should be married" Xena said. "I will marry you, just not yet, ask me again in about a year" Gabrielle said. "Why?" Xena asked.  
"We want to make sure we want to be together as a couple first" Gabrielle answered.

"I already know I want to, I have since we met" Xena told her. "So have I, but still..." Gabrielle replied. "Ok, anything for you"  
Xena said and kissed her again. A year later they got married at the Amazon tribe. Ephiny, Xenan, Cyrene, Lila, Toris, Hecuba,  
Herodotus, Aphrodite and their other friends were at the ceremony. They were in a tavern in a small village a week after the  
wedding; they had just enjoyed a peaceful honeymoon. "Where do you want to go now?" Xena asked. "Anywhere as long as  
it's with you" Gabrielle answered. Xena pulled out a folded scroll from her secret hiding place in the top of her leathers and put  
it on the table.

"How about here?" Xena asked. Gabrielle unfolded the scroll and on it was a big drawing of a house. "What's there?" Gabrielle  
asked wondering why they would go there. "A home, our future" Xena answered. "You want to settle down?" Gabrielle asked.  
"Only if your there and want to" Xena answered. "I'd love to" Gabrielle replied. "Great, let's g0" Xena said. "You've already  
bought it?" Gabrielle asked. "Nope, I've already had it built" Xena answered."You have it built?" Gabrielle asked. "Yeah,  
especially for us and the future children" Xena told her. They walked outside and got on Argo. They rode to their new home.  
"Xena how are we meant to have children neither of us have the equipment" Gabrielle asked. "Oh there are ways, trust me"  
Xena answered. They entered the house and their future together.


End file.
